1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coolant circulation circuit for an engine. More particularly, the present invention relates to a coolant circulation circuit for an engine that may enhance thermo-sensitivity of a thermostat, and minimize temperature differences in coolant circulation circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
A cooling system for an engine is divided to an air-cooled type of system and a water-cooled type of system.
Conventional water-cooled systems cool an engine by circulating a coolant to a water jacket that is formed between a cylinder block and a cylinder head.
The conventional water cooled system includes a radiator that radiates heat of coolant to the air, a water pump that circulates coolant, and a thermostat that is opened/closed automatically according to changes in temperature in order to adjust coolant flow to the radiator for keeping the coolant temperature in predetermined ranges.
As shown in FIG. 6, in a conventional coolant circulation circuit for an engine, coolant that is circulated and heated in an engine 100 passes by a thermostat 102 and then flows to a radiator 104.
The coolant is cooled in the radiator 104 by air passed by a cooling fan (not shown), flows into an engine by a water pump (not shown), and cools the engine 100.
A part of the coolant is supplied to a heater 106 or additional elements 108, for example a throttle valve and a turbocharger, and returns to the engine 100 through a lower part of the radiator 104. However, the coolant passed by the additional elements 108 passes near the thermostat 102 and returns to the engine 100 because of a limited space of an engine room, and thus, the coolant passed by the additional elements 108 interferes in detecting temperatures, so that the thermostat 102 may not detects temperature differences in the coolant circulation circuit.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.